High voltage power ICs have been applied in the fields of switch-mode power supply (SMPS), lighting, motor control, plasma drives, and the like. Improved efficiency, reliability and flexibility as well as reduced system level cost are pursued. Lateral IGBT are widely used in the power IC technology. Lateral IGBT combines the advantages of both double diffused metal oxide semiconductor (DMOS) and bipolar transistor, such as high input impedance and good gate control (the advantages of DMOS), as well as high current levels at low on-state voltage drop (the advantage pf bipolar transistor). In addition, lateral IGBT has lower on-state resistance (Ron) than DMOS, and thus on-state losses are reduced. Multichannel lateral IGBT, due to its additional channels, provides a reduction in forward voltage drop. Vertical IGBT has even lower on-state losses than lateral IGBT.